shadow of the fox
by scardragon00
Summary: naruto has decidet to answer the call of his ancester and head to another land, but he will return to save his home from t lords of shadow. naruto/castlevania lords of shadow crossover, narusaku.


And again I'm unable to continue with another story, I hope this one is different.

Disclaim: I don't own ether naruto or castlevania.

Decision

Were there light, there darkness. In a land were battles are engage every minute, darkness blossom regales of the intension, but for a particulate young ninja his life has been a good one. Sadness and hate are part of his daily life, Shawn by his fellow villagers for harboring a creature that almost destroy the village, he never knew the love of a family, goes in search of a friend to bring him back. But during a closes encounter with death, he realizes that his pain is greater than him as well that he can't change anything about him. Now he laid in bet after his mission.

"So what are you going to do now naruto?"

Ask a boy his age with black hair wrap in a pony tail, a gray vest, a short sleeves shirt under it, and brown pants, the blond say to him.

"I don't know shikamaru, but is clear that sasuke doesn't wand to get back to the village…it almost cost the life of neji and choji."

"Yeah but is a good thing that lady tsunade was around, otherwise they would be death."

"Yeah is a good thing."

"So… what about sakura?"

"She come early, I told her about sasuke, that he didn't won't to come back to the leaf, then she says that that I didn't give all my best to bring him back, I pretty much snap and say that he didn't give a damn about no one but his revenge, and she left."

"That girl things that everything rotted around sasuke."

"Only her but the hold village as well, they are responsible for what he is, but that not excuses for his action."

"I hear you, anyway I need to go back to my houses otherwise she will scold me."

"Sure man."

Then he leaves the blond alone, ones his gone naruto thinks.

"(This village, there nothing for me to stay, I fail the mission, they probably hate me more than before. Is time to depart from this place.)"

Night arrives and the young blond was far away from his formal home. He turns around and thinks.

"(Good bye cruel village, I might never see you again. Now I need to take a bout to go to west. And it seems this medallion might show me the path of my new life.)"

He then pulls a medallion with five light blue jewels, the return to his journey. The next morning inside a building, was a woman with long blond hair, and ember color eyes. She stares a pile of papers and thinks.

"(Paper work the hokage natural enemy, that naruto better rethink this hold of been hokage otherwise he might go bold in the third year of his term.)"

Then the door open violently, then a woman with short black hair, n a dark blue kimono enters, she was breading heavily and says.

"We have a problem lady tsunade."

"Well is pretty clear that we have one."

"No is not me, naruto is gone."

"What!"

"It seems he escapes last night and all his stuffs are gone."

"Any idea were he when?"

"No, but we should dispatch a squad to go after him."

The older blond stuck there and says.

"What's the point, no one would go after him and the ones that will are ether in mission or aren't good at tracking. This is my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"If only I stay to protect him like I promise kushina none of this will ever happen."

Shizune look at her mentor and friend, meanwhile on the hospital, sakura was heading though the naruto's room, when she encounter a girl her age with short blue hair, a kaki jacket, blue pants, her headband in her neck, and a pair of distinctive lavender color eye. She turns to the rosette and says.

"Uh s-sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologies to naruto for what I say yesterday."

"Oh I see."

Then both try to open the door but the nodes it closes.

"Why is it lock?"

"Lock? It can't be unless he already checks out. But his injuries were severed."

In that moment shizune arrive and see both girls standing in front of the room. She then asks them.

"What you doing here?"

"We came to visit naruto and…"

"…His not longer on the village."

Both girls were in shock by the news, and then the rosette says.

"What do you mean his not longer on the village?"

"He leaves, we don't know to were and there no tracking united that we can send to search for him."

Both girls were depress for the news of the blond departure.


End file.
